Ruud (TSST)
Ruud (ルード Rūdo) is a bachelor in Story of World: The Shining☆Tower. Ruud is a very awkward person, leading to him often sounding klutz. Despite his generally serious demeanour, he is actually a reserved and gentle person, with a bit of short-tempered. On first impression, he is rather cold and dismissive. It will take shortly before Ruud warms up to the player or anyone else. Ruud's name is a pun on the name 'rude', referring to his personality in general. Your rival for Ruud's affection is Christine, who shares his shy personality. In addition, he is often considered to be the male equivalent of Reni and Dana as well. Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of her home, after Ruud's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Ruud will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. If his gift is accepted, Ruud will be pleased, and the player takes the Grilled Eel. However, if the player rejects Ruud's gift, he will be upset and your relationship with him will go down. ---- Purple Love Event *Ruud's name on his dialogue box is at purple or further *Have seen the Black Love Event As the player goes inside Ruud's apartment room, there will be a cut-scene, where she is required to find a Rainbow Trout. It is caught while fishing in the river at player's House Area, during March to June or Autumn seasons. ---- Blue Love Event *Ruud's name on his dialogue box is at blue or further *Have seen the Purple Love Event An event will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, before 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Ruud on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing him the Ring, he will ask to take the player to somewhere private. We will then appear at the beach. Ruud likes the player very much, so he wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Ruud, choose one of the first 4 choices so they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Ruud. He will be very sad next time the player talks to him, and tell that she forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. ---- Yellow Love Event *Ruud's name on his dialogue box is at yellow or further *Have seen the previous Love Events Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Christine to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Ruud in the morning, he will ask the female player if she's free for lunch. You can accept or refuse. Afterward, be sure to show up on the mountaintop at 12:00. If the player does not do so, the event will not be triggered and your relationship with Ruud will go down by 800 XP. Black Rival Event *Christine's Fortune Shop *8:00 to 10:00 *Not on Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Ruud (Boy Player)/Christine (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married Ruud has come to see Christine and asks if she'd like to hang out later. When she doesn't respond, Ruud thinks that he is done something wrong. Christine tries to assure him that it's nothing he done, but before she can explain what means, Ruud cuts her off again. He thinks that she's insulting his height, and gets upset that Christine would insult him like that. Christine gets frustrated, and runs out of the store. In Japanese version of the game, Ruud seems to think that Christine believes he's an alien. Ruud assures Christine that he is no such thing, but scares her off in the process of yelling at her. He didn't mean to upset her. ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Ruud (Boy Player)/Christine (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married Find either Ruud or Christine during the day, who wants to go on a date. If the player accepts, they will go out together on the mountaintop. The player can choose whatever option in this event, but the better answer is to let them go by saying "Good idea!" ---- Blue Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Ruud (Boy Player)/Christine (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married As the female player wakes up in one morning, Christine will come inside and ask about her relationship with Ruud. Encouraging Christine will make her relieved, but if the player wants to marry Ruud herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a boy, except that Ruud will come to your house asking about Christine. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a male and Christine appears in house but want Ruud to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only other exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Ruud's room at the apartment *10:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Ruud (Boy Player)/Christine (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Ruud questions Christine on why she never wears the clothes he gives her. Christine silently shakes her head and Ruud interprets that she dislikes the clothes. Ruud asks if Christine is still upset over their childhood and even though she denies this, he becomes upset and orders Christine not to touch him. Christine is shocked and runs off. Ruud is in tears as he explains his actual motives; he was planning to propose to Christine all along. A joyful Christine overhears and all is well. One year after triggering the yellow rival event, Ruud and Christine will have their wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either side one day before, asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Ruud and Christine's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. You will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are the respective families of rival couple (if they have one). Once the event is over, you will be return back to your house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed afterwards. One year after the wedding ceremony, Ruud will call the player, explaining that his wife is pregnant. Enter Christine's Fortune House and go to her bedroom. It will immediately look like she feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, you won't be able to interact with Reni or give gifts to her because she is in a deep sleep and cannot wake up. Ruud then explains that Christine will only be pregnant for 5 days. After 5 days have passed, Ruud will call the player on phone once again upon waking up from bed. Enter Christine's room at her shop by 10:00 like before. This time, he announces that Christine feels unwell again, explaining that she is giving birth. The rival couple, as well as the player, will go to Pink Diamond Clinic for a birthing event. Afterwards, they will have a son named Rudi. Like any other rival children, Rudi will not appear in Residents List if Ruud and Christine do not marry. He will be fully-grown another 1 year after his birth. Category:Story of World: The Shining☆Tower characters Category:Story of World: The Shining☆Tower Bachelors